Dragon Ball Z: A Bad wish
by A Guy11
Summary: A wish from goku brings trouble for his world. Prepare for a storm off Chaos!
1. Chapter 1-The plan

**Hello people, A Guy11 here with my very first EVER fan fiction. I have been a bit critical to other people about their fan fics, so I decided to try it, to see what it's like. So, sit back 'n' enjoy!**

"You know something, Goten?" Goku said to his son. They were lying on a hill by the lake, watching clouds drift by, their fishing line in the water. It was peaceful. Birds tweeted happily in the trees. Fruit was plentiful on the plants and trees. The grass grew tall and swayed gently in the wind.

"Sup, Dad?" Goten asked. He looked just like his father. They both had black hair, styled the same way, the same blue eyes, and the same muscular build. Only difference was, Goten was twenty years old, and Goku was much, MUCH older.

Goku sighed. "I'm bored." Goten sat up and stared at him as if he had grown an extra head. "I mean," he continued,"It's been six years since we defeated Majin Buu, and NOTHING has happened!"

"Um... Dad? Isn't it a GOOD thing nothing has happened?" Goten enquired. Goku sighed.

"I know it SHOULD be a good thing, but..." He sat up. " It just, it just feels so WRONG. Like the universe is gone wonky." He looked up to the sky and roared. "I NEED A NEW ENEMY!"

Goten just couldn't wrap his mind around. His dad was bored, because it was peaceful? He began to think of how he could help his father. He was, well, kinda terrified that his dad's wishes would actually come through. Wishes...

Then the idea hit him. "Dad! I've got an idea!" Now he had Goku's attention.

"Yes...?" he said leaning forward. A small grin had broken across his face.

Goten gulped. "So, you remember the dragon ball-" he began, but was interrupted by his father.

"The Dragon Balls! Of course!" he exclaimed in excitement. "We can wish for a powerful new opponent!"

"That won't attempt to destroy the world, right?" Goten asked warily. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead at the thought of a person, a powerful person, being wished into creation, only for them to be bent on destroying the planet. Ever since he had become an adult, Goten had been kind of nervous.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I wasn't thinking of that." he said, nodding."Great idea, Goten!" Goten scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's settled then." Goku said, fist-pumping." We'll wish for a brand new opponent, who is both good AND super strong!" Goten nodded in agreement.

They decided to first visit Gohan and Videl. They packed away their fishing things, and stopped at their house to drop it off. Goku popped his head into the kitchen.

"HeyChiChiGotenandIaregoingtovisitGohanandVidelabo utDragonBallsandbye!" he quickly said, without giving her a chance to speak.

"Goku, you can't just take ano-" ChiChi began, but was too late. Goku and Goten were gone.

"Phew!" Goku gasped as soon as they reached Gohan's house. Gohan was in the same room as they were, watching T.V. while Videl was in the kitchen, reading.

Gohan wasn't surprised to see them."Hey, guys! What's up?" Gohan asked.

"You know, something doesn't have to be up for a father to visit his son!" Goku said. Just then, Videl charged into the room, smiling.

"Goku? Goten? When did you guys get here?" Videl asked warily.

"Hey Videl. We only just got here." Goten answered."Instant transmission." Videl nodded.

"Well, if your here for Celia, you're going to have to wait. She's in bed." Videl stated

This confused Goku and Goten."Celia? Who's that?" Goku asked, as Goten repeatedly muttered 'Celia, Celia, Celia,...

Videl gasped and turned on Gohan."You...Never...TOLD THEM!?" Videl roared.

Gohan scratched his neck."Well, the only time I've seen them since was the battle of Majin Buu." Videl folded her arms."What was I supposed to do? Shout 'Hey, Dad! I'm a Dad!' while dodging his attacks? Seriously, What was I supposed to do?"

Videl's breath was heavy."Pay...Them...A...VISIT!" Just them, someone began calling Videl and Gohan's names. Videl sighed. She didn't seem angry any more. "Great. Just great." She sighed."I woke the baby because-" She pointed at Gohan,"Of you!"

"Uh... Sorry?" Gohan said sheepishly. Videl stormed off to get her. The boys waited in the sitting, the tension high, thanks to Videl.

"So... Why are you here?" Gohan asked.

"We need you're help. When Videl comes back, we'll meet this baby and leave. Understand?" Goku whispered. Gohan nodded."Laugh." He said. Nothing happened."Laugh as if I just told a funny joke." Then the siblings broke into hysterical laughter, Goku chuckling behind them. They were good fakes, too. They even managed to make tears stroll down their cheeks. They were just recovering when Videl walked in.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" she asked, but Gohan just waved his hand. Mainly because he couldn't think of a funny joke."Come on, tell me!" she moaned, then Goku shook his head.

"Sorry Videl, man joke." he said, still chuckling."Sorry."

Videl shook her head."You've changed in old age, Goku." She said."Anyway, you don't get to see Celia until you calm down. You're scaring her."

Immediately they all straitened up. Moments later, a little head popped in. Then the rest of the body shuffled out from behind the door way."There she is" Gohan gently said."I'm so proud." He turned to Goku."Videl 'n' I have already begun to train her, and frankly, she's awesome." then he leaned in to whisper to Goku."Frankly, she's far stronger than Videl. Just don't say that to her. She wouldn't be happy, being bested by a four-year old."

The girl, Celia, Had short, brown hair, same texture and style as Videl's. She had Gohan's eyes, except not blue, but like her hair colour. Her figure was hard to tell, what with her being so young.

"Say hi, Celia," Videl told her.

"Hello," she said, waving her hand. She had a high voice, and her hello was shaky. She must have been nervous, meeting new people.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. He bent down and asked her,"So, are you strong?" she nodded happily. "Hey, congrats, you two!" he said, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Now, eh, I'm afraid we have to go so... Bye!" He touched Goten's arm and they disappeared.

They landed at the Capsule Corp., Bulma's lab. In a corner was an array of computers, each showing an image of Android 16, using one of his attacks. They were all stimulations. Another seemed to be the extremely complex blueprints of the android. Bulma sat in front, watching a screen at the bottom. It looked like a live recording of numerous Android 16s being destroyed by one. She murmured things like "Did I connect the internal flux to the fuel supply right?" or "Argh! I still haven't got the alloy right. The defence is too weak!"

They decided not to bother her until she was done, so they headed out to the house to have tea with Bulma's odd parents. After twenty minutes of stories about Bulma in the bath (Master Roshi would've asked for pictures) Bulma finally left her work. She came into the kitchen sighing, and flopped down on the couch.

"Uh... hey Bulma." Goku said uneasily. She waved her hand in response. "So, I was wondering if I could borrow the Dragon Radar's for a while. That alright?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and said "Sure." she turned to go to her lab, and stopped halfway out the door. "Wait..." She said, turning back. she put her hands on her hips. "Goku... What are you gonna wish for? Who died?"

"No!No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! No one died! Ok?" Goku said, waving his hands.

"Then what are you wishing for?"

Goku sighed."A powerful opponent," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

Again he murmured it. "Excuse me?" Bulma asked sweetly.

This time he roared so loud he shook the building. "A POWERFUL OPPONENNNNNNNNNNNNTTTT!"

Everyone jumped but Bulma, who smiled and said "Ok! Back in a moment. Goku stared with disbelief at where she had stood, mouth agape. He motioned strangling her to death, until she came back. "Here you go! I've been working on them, and there an awful lot better." Goku looked at her quizzically."Well, lets so you're within a mile of the Dragon Ball, but you can't find it. Press this button-" she flipped it onto its back so they could see-"and the Dragon Ball will be drawn right to you! Isn't that great?"

"Argh! Why couldn't the Dragon Radar have always had that feature? I could've avoided getting my hand crushed by an ELEPHANT!" Goku said, thoroughly annoyed.

"Sorry?" was all Bulma said.

"Well, we better get going-" Goten told her, tugging on his dad's arm"-Right?"

Goku was still annoyed, but he managed to say "Right!"

The three G's (Good internet) all said goodbye, and Goku got ready to use instant transmission.

**To all who have read this, I hope you enjoyed it. I can't promise regular chapters, but bye!**


	2. Chapter 2-The look-out

**Hello to all, welcome to chapter two! I need to clarify something. Pan doesn't exist in the Majin Buu saga, so I replaced her with my OC. Second, Goten is supposed to be twelve, not twenty. Well here is my answer to the review!**

_**Shadowofdimentio:**_** My first chapter was indeed rushed; I was in a hurry to get it up. Second, the meeting with Celia was supposed to be quick; Goku was in a rush to get everything done! Also, there will be a few more characters in this chapter.**

**Phew! Ok, heading into chapter two! Let's go!**

Goku had used instant transmission to take them to the Kame house, home of Master Roshi, The Turtle hermit. It was a small white and pink house, situated on a small, sandy island within a cluster of them. A lounge chair was set up, shaded from the sun by a palm tree.

They had barely taken a step towards the building when Goku exclaimed "Oh! I almost forgot! Back in a sec! Don't go on without me!" Then away he went, to god only knows where.

"Dad, whe-" Gohan began, but dropped off halfway. He sighed, and Goten shook his head.

"He's been doin' that all day!" he told Gohan, "Not listening to people, just popping around." Gohan just laughed.

Well, he always has been arrogant," he said with a grin, "but he's really nice at heart!" Goten didn't know how to respond. "So, should we train in the water?" Gohan asked.

"Hell yeah!" he whooped, then shot off away from the island. "We haven't sparred in years!"

Gohan smiled, then called back "Super Saiyan two?"

Goten began to charge in response. Gohan flew out until the distance between them was twenty metres, and did the same. Soon Goten had reached his limit (He gained Super Saiyan two around three years ago, when he almost died training with Uub), and Gohan was S.S. Two. They both took on a fighting stance.

* * *

With a roar, Goten charged Gohan at astonishing speeds. Gohan was much faster, however, and dodged upwards, coming down with a hard kick into Goten's back, knocking him into the surf with a loud _Splash._ Gohan darted down, intent on knocking him high into the air, but Goten was nowhere to be found.

He had just enough time to turn before Goten rammed into him full force, sending the Saiyan crashing onto the sea bed. Goten took this as an opportunity to strike with an uppercut on the back, but his attack hit an after-image copy. He sensed his brother in front, fist raised, and he darted skywards.

As soon as they had both broken the water's surface, Goten rushed down below his brother, then brought an elbow to his stomach. Gohan blocked and attempted his own attack. They began a deadly dance; Block, strike. Dodge, strike.

This continued until Gohan decided it was to end. With a roar, he used his full speed, and Goten didn't stand a chance after that. He was hammered by Gohan's barrage of fierce attacks. Goten had been going all out from the begining, but Gohan had been holding back some serious power.

'I really believed I was doing well for a while!' Goten thought to himself as he was pounded into the ground. 'Really, he was holding back! Argh!'

Just as he finished this thought, Gohan let up. Goten slowly rose from the seabed, groaning. Gohan thought to himself 'Wow, for someone his age, he's super strong! WAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY more powerful than I was when I was his age!'

* * *

"Congrats, Goten! You did great!" Gohan complemented him.

"I never stood a chance," Goten moaned in reply."You were holding back!"

"Yeah, but your so small. When I was twelve, I wasn't nearly that powerful!" Goten looked down. "Hey, cheer up! Just keep training, OK?

Meanwhile, Goku had gone back to Bulma's. She was just heading back to her lab when Goku said "Hey!"

Bulma jumped in surprise. So did her parents, who were sitting, talking over the table again. She turned sharply on him. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" she shouted at him. Goku backed off, then laughed nervously.

"Hehe.. Sorry! I'm just looking for Vegeta and Trunks. Where are they?" He asked.

"Eh.. I think they went to some kind off amusement park. You know he's settled down a lot in the past little while. Now, he only talks about destroying you three or four times a day!" Goku laughed.

"Only four? Wow!" Goku grinned. "I must thank him next time I see him! Anyway, could you tell him to come to the look out next time you see him? Tell him what we want to wish for, and he won't be able to resist!" Goku put two fingers on his forehead. "Well, bye!"

Goku was about to leave when Bulma shouted "WWWWAAAIIITTTT!" breaking his concentration. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the look out!" he told her. "I'm going to ask Mr. Popo and Dende what they think about my wish!"

"And if they say they don't like it?" Bulma asked.

Goku shrugged. "Be sneaky?"

Bulma put her head in her hands. When she looked up, she said "You do remember that Dende can see what's happening down here, right?"

Goku thought this over. Then, smiling, he said "Ah, well! Dende can't fight! What'll he do?" Then he headed away to the look out, with Bulma staring at the spot where the headstrong Saiyan had been standing in disbelief.

The look out was a large platform on top of a narrow pillar that stretched above even the clouds. An odd building stood in the middle. Large trees grew in straight rows along the edge.

At the edge of the look out sat Dende, the Guardian of the Earth. He was a small Namekian with great magic powers. Namekians were green aliens from the planet Namek, which had been destroyed years ago by Frieza. Some had mystical powers, like Dende. They all could regenerate limbs, however this took a substantial amount of energy. Dende had the power to heal any injury (other than death), no matter how severe. He also had many other powers. He was the one who had created the improved Dragon Balls. They granted two wishes, and could bring back numerous people. However, a person could not be brought back from other world if they had already.

Dende's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be concentrating hard. Before Goku had a chance to speak, Dende said "Yes. It sounds like a great idea. I have heard eveything you have said today."

Goku scratched the back of his neck and laughed. "Oh, you heard all of it?" Dende nodded. "Well then, sorry?"

Dende didn't respond for a moment. Then smiling, he turned and jumped on Goku. "Oh, Goku, I don't care! It's fine!"

"Really?" Goku asked, attempting to push away the little alien.

"Oh, yes! I'm just happy to see you! You never visit! I've been bored up here with only Mr. Popo!" He looked around. "No offense, Mr. Popo." He told the large black(Not racist, how else can I describe him? Any ideas? Cause I can edit) man.

"It's quite alright." he told Dende as he watered his plants.

"What do you think of the idea, Mr. Popo? You probably have a better idea about this stuff then Dende, seen as you're much older." Goku asked.

"Well, what's the idea?" said Mr. Popo.

Goku sighed. "Is it alright for me to wish for a new opponent?"

"That WON'T destroy the world!" Dende chirped in.

"Right, that too! What do ya think?"

Mr. Popo thought for a moment, then nodded. "What harm could it do? Worst case scenario, you can't beat them and you can train with them! What could go wrong?"

"Hey, thanks, you to!" Goku said, picking up Dende and hugging him, then shaking Mr. Popo's hand. "Well, I'm off to go get some of my friends!" Goku prepared to use instant transmission, when he remembered someone. "Hey, is Piccolo around?" he asked.

"Yes, he's out back, practising his techniques. Why?" Mr. Popo said.

Goku grinned. "I have a feeling he's gonna want to come with, too! Can you call him?" Mr. Popo nodded.

Now, Mr. Popo could be loud when he wanted to. When he roard Piccolo, even Goku doubled over with the pain in his ear's. When Piccolo saw Goku in pain, he smirked.

"Who hit him? I need to congratulate them." Piccolo said in his usual deep tone. Piccolo was a Namekian like Dende, but he was a fighter, not a magician. He had absorbed Kami, the Guardian before Dende, to power up even more in the fight against the Androids.

Goku looked up at him, groaning. "Nice to see you to, bud." he said. Piccolo responded with a _hurmph._

"Why are you here Goku? Why are you interrupting my training?" Goku explained about he wish, and piccolo was grinning at the end. "I like the idea. You're first good one in a long time! So, when are we going to commence?"

Goku smiled. "As soon as we gather everyone up."

**OK! That's chapter two out of the way! Hope you all enjoyed this! By the way, anything in between lines means a fight scene. Good luck, and please review! I need all the criticism I can get!**

**Well, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Wish

**Welcome**,** one and all, to chapter three! Ok, Thanks to all for reading previous chapters.**

_**Shadowofdimentio: **_**The next chapter will**** be mobius. Thanks for the complements, by the way! Oh, and get ready for your favourite character!**

**Ok, onwards, slaves and serfs! To chapter three!**

Gohan and Goten lay floating above the azure sea, waiting for their father. Gohan talked about his many adventures and fights, and Goten couldn't help but be in awe. What had he done? Besides fusing with Trunks and getting absorbed by Majin Buu. He was, in truth, crazy jealous. His big brother was amazing! Granted, he HAD been absorbed too, but he had lasted out longer than Gotenks Super Saiyan Three! Frankly, he started getting depressed after a while.

Just as Gohan was finishing up about his fight with Bojack, Goten sat up and said "Can we spar?" Gohan didn't here. He was to caught up in his story. Goten tugged at his arm. When he had Gohan's attention, asked again. Gohan agreed. Goten smirked and said "This time I'm giving it my all!" but in truth he didn't hold anything back last time.

Gohan grinned and sat up. "You are REALLY determined to beat me, aren't you?" Goten nodded eagerly. "Ok, let's do it! But this time, normal forms, K?" Goten agreed. He jumped up and got ready.

Up on the look-out, Goku was talking with Piccolo. "Gohan, Goten and probably Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiatzu are back at the Kame House. Uub, I'm not sure. Vegeta and Trunks are going to find out soon and come up here." Goku told Piccolo. "Uub will come when he sees it getting dark. Am I forgetting anyone?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Then I'll get going!" Goku said, smiling. He tuned to fly off, as he didn't want to use instant transmission any more. It got really boring, going places but not sight-seeing on the way. Before he flew off, Piccolo stopped him.

"Wait," said the Namekian in that deep voice of his. "Before you leave-" He got into a fighting stance,"-One match."

Goku grinned and turned. "Thought you'd never ask! How far should I go?" he asked.

"As far as possible," said the Namekian. " I want to push myself to the limit." Then, with a loud roar, he began to charge his Ki.

Goku shruged and said "suit yourself." Then went S.S.3.

* * *

When they both reached full power, Piccolo charged Goku at full speed. Goku lashed out with a sharp punch, but Piccolo was smart. It was the After-Image technique. Piccolo attacked with a hard kick in the back, but was to slow. Goku easily spun away. Piccolo hit the ground, and before he could bounce away, Goku had hit him hard with a chop to the stomach.

Piccolo lurched forward and gasped in pain. Goku followed up the chop with a high kick to the head, sending Piccolo flying over the side. Goku rushed down underneath, and thrust his palm into the Namekians back, knocking the wind out of him. He let Piccolo fall slightly, then drove his knee into his back. Piccolo spun away, roaring in pain.

"Had enough?" Goku asked, grinning.

Piccolo caught himself. "Not even close." He was smiling. Goku laughed, then rushed forward, and slammed his foot into Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo flew off clutching his stomach. To finish it, Goku rushed forward, under Piccolo, and grabbed his head, and flung him towards the look-out. Then he blasted Piccolo with a barrage of Ki blasts. Piccolo fell to the look-out.

* * *

When Goku got up to the platform, Piccolo had only just got up.

"Urk ," He moaned "Once again, I didn't even put up a fight against you." Piccolo turned away. "I'm going back to training." he told Goku, then flew off.

"Uh, OK, Bye?" Goku said, unsure. "Geez, some people are so rude, just flying off before people have a chance to speak! God!" he muttered.

"So, Goku-" Dende began, but was interrupted by Goku.

"Well, gotta go, bye guys!" Goku said and zoomed off to the Kame House.

Dende stared in disbelief as he flew away, his mouth hanging half-open. Then he turned away and walked off muttering.

Goku reached the island in no time. He had enjoyed flying. He had forgotten how much fun it was to watch the scenery whiz by. It was even more fun if you took the road. That way, he got to watch all the different colour cars zoom away behind him.

Yeah. That was the life. He got a bit sentimental when he thought about cars. Driving into North City. Spending private moments with ChiChi-beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

**Damnit. Stupid lousy reception. Ah, well. We shan't ever find out.**

When he reached Kame island, the first thing he saw was a man with short black spiky hair charging an almost teenager with black hair similar to his own. The smaller one dodged and rocketed down hard into the larger one's back.

It was Goten and Gohan sparring. Goku didn't want to interrupt them, but he wanted to make a wish.

"Hey, boys!" he called to them. They both stopped, beside each other, and smiled. Gohan rushed forward, but not before elbowing Goten in the stomach.

"Hey, Dad," said Gohan as he landed, "Where did you get off to that time.

Goku scratched his neck "Sorry!" he laughed. Goten landed. "I should have told you. I went back to Capsule Corporation for Vegeta and Trunks."

Goten immediately forgot about his defeats. "Trunks? All right!" he said excitedly. "Where is he?"

"Sorry, Goten. They were out so I couldn't talk to them." Goku told him. Goten's face fell. "On the bright side, Dende and Mr. Popo are alright with the wish. So let's go!"

Gohan cheered. So did Goten, but half-heartedly.

They went over to the Kame house, and before they could knock on the door, Krillin burst out with a rugby tackle hug on Goku.

"Woah there Krillin!" Goku told him. "You'll hurt me!"

They were on the ground. Krillin looked at Goku's face, tears streaming down his face. He rubbed them away. "How could I hurt you? You're way to strong!" They laughed. "Anyway Goku," the tears were stopping... "You never visit! I haven't seen you in years!" The tears started up again.

"You know, I'm pretty busy!" he smiled. "Besides, you could always visit me!"

Krillin blinked, half in surprise, and half to get rid of tears. They had stood up. "Oh yeah," he said. "Guess I never thought off that!" he scratched his neck sheepishly. "So, is there a problem, or are you visiting an old friend?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a PROBLEM, but I'm trying to gather up Dragon Balls." Goku told him.

"Dragon Balls? Uh-Oh. Who died?" Krillin asked.

"Seriously," Goku complained, "Why does everyone assume someone died? I just want the Dragon Balls! God!"

"Ok then, what are you going to wish for?" Krillin said.

"Well, you'll like this," Goku told him. "I'm wishing for a new super powerful opponent!"

"Ok, dad!" Goten chipped in. "You are so not making the wish!"

"What? Why?" Goku complained.

"You keep getting it wrong!" Goten told him. "It's a powerful opponent that WON'T ATTEMPT TO DESTROY THE PLANET!"

"Hmm... You're right," Goku said, nodding. "Sorry! You can make the wish!" He turned on Kriilin. "Go get the others and take them to the look-out. You can use instant transmission, right?" Krillin nodded. "Great! We'll be waitin'!

When they got to the look-out, Trunks and Vegeta were waiting. Goten smiled eagerly and called "Trunks!" Trunks looked up and grinned. They rushed over to each other and began talking.

Vegeta looked sideways at Goku. Then back at the ground. "Hey, Vegeta!" he was ignored. "So, how have you been?"

Vegeta stood up. "I want you dead, Kakarot." He stared into space. "But this is actually a pretty clever idea." he sighed. "I really can't believe YOU thought of it and not me."

Goku didn't know how to respond, so he looked down.

Soon, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Chiatzu arrived. Master Roshi decided not to come along. "Ok!" Goku said clapping his hands. Everyone's here. How many Dragon Balls do we have?"

Every Dragon Ball was presented, except number four. "Damnit!" Gohan said. "I gave it to Celia! She uses it as a toy! Back in a sec!" he said, then teleported.

He came back a minute later, head down. "Oh, man, I feel sorry for Videl." He sighed. "She is so gonna kill me!"

Goku was confused, but decided not to ask. He took the Dragon Ball, and placed it with the others. "Goten, if you will." he said, motioning him forward.

Goten grinned and stepped forward. He did the chant to summon the Dragon, Shenron. He took a heavy breath. "I wish for new, powerful opponents, that won't try to destroy the world." After a moment of red eyes, the Dragon spoke.

"Your wish has been granted," he said. "Look to the west." They all looked west, towards the Kame House, and saw an odd red and yellow rift.

Goku grinned. "Here we go!"

**K, hope you enjoyed it! Oh, the suspense! Ah well! Bye!**


End file.
